Two Worlds Collide
by Twinzcuties1992
Summary: Part of a 3 Part Series: A girl named Ally and boy named Joe. Ally is the new girl Joe is the popular boy
1. Chapter 1

TWO WORLDS COLLIDE

By: Amy

Ally- Main

Joe- Main

Amy- Joe's Girlfriend and Ally's best friend

Eric- Joe's best friend

**CHAPTER 1: **

**Two words:** New Girl. **Definition:** Social Outcast. **Name:** Ally Simmons. Ever since I could remember I was the new girl at all of my schools, and every time we moved it wasn't the beginning of the year. So, it was extremely hard to find friends, but not until 9th grade when I moved to Chicago. This is what happened,

**FLASHBACK:**

_**BEEP! BEEP! **_I looked over from my bed to my dresser, to find that square little box of plastic screaming in my ears to wake up. It was 6:00 and time for my first day of school in Chicago. I slowly dragged myself out of my bed and started to rub my eyes to open them. I walked down the hallway and grasped the railing at the top of the stairs to help guide me down. I went into the kitchen to find my perky, loving mother making breakfast. I took a seat and turned on the TV.

"Morning Ally!" she said turning around staring at me.

"Ugh, morning Mom" I mumbled out.

"First day of school! Want some breakfast?"

"What else is new?" I said under my breath.

She turned around and faced the griddle. "What was that?"

"Nothing, I'm not really that hungry. I'll just grab something at school."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said getting up from the chair and heading upstairs.

I went into my room and blasted 'So What' from Pink. Another school, another year, I was actually wondering if I was going to be staying longer this time or not. I decided to just wear jeans with a cami under a zip up sweatshirt. I straightened my long brown hair and put some make up on. I wonder if this school would be different compared to the others, and if I could make any friends. I headed to the High school named Waubonsie. I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach even though I have done this many times before. It was 7:55 and school started at 8, I had exactly 5 minutes to find my locker and get to my 1st period class. I walked through the doors and down the hallway; everyone stared at me as I slowly made my way through them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tall, tan, boy with black medium-length hair. His eyes were hazel, the only reason I knew that was because we had just made eye contact. I pulled away from the gaze and continued on my way.

"1147, 1148, 1149, ah, 1150! This must be my locker." I was saying to myself. I looked down at the dial with the numbers and did the combo out loud.

"30, 9, 33," I said as I found each number. I pulled up the handle to open the locker and it got stuck, part of the top was open and I was able to get my hands in. I was getting frustrated, it was now 8:00 and the bell had just rung.

"Come on! Open!" I said tugging at the top of the locker.

"You know your late for class, and yeah sometimes the lockers can get jammed." I heard a voice say. I was too busy with the locker to even look over at the person talking to me; I gripped it one more time and pulled,

"Yes! Got it!" I said excitedly as I yanked it open, it swung towards me and hit my head and I crashed to the floor.

I remember waking up to a blur above me, an awful cute blur from what I could tell. I shook my head to see who it was, that boy I had seen earlier.

"You okay there?" he said looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was embarrassing!" I said tilting my head up to see him better.

"Nah, I thought it was pretty cute. You fell for me," he said winking. He continued, "Need help?" he said reaching out his hand for me to grab. I grasped his warm hand and he gradually pulled me up.

"Fell for you, huh? Hi, I'm Ally."

"Hey Ally, I'm Joe. I'm guessing you're new?" he said smirking.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Just a little" he said smiling. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I had a feeling that this school would be the best yet.

**CHAPTER 2: (STILL FLASHBACK)**

"So how do you like the school?" Joe asked.

"Good, but this isn't my first time being the new girl, I know the routine."

"Oh really? Well, what's the routine?"

"Well, the teacher introduces you to the kids in the class that already have friends, and then at lunch you end up sitting at a table with a bunch of kids. They realize you're new and they move, so basically everyone already has their friends they sit by and it's too late to join a group…" I kept continuing on but then Joe cut me off.

"Well, I guess we better change that. I'm glad to say that I'm your first friend." He said smiling and I smiled back. We walked to our first period class together. We talked about pretty much anything, basically my whole life story and his. I really felt a connection.

**JOE'S POV OF FLASHBACK:**

So a couple of minutes ago I met this new girl named Ally, she practically fell for me. She seems like a nice girl. But I don't think I would ever date her, and since I have a girlfriend, Amy. She is on the bigger side, but not bad looking. I think this could be the start of a new friendship.

**ALLY'S POV:**

I was really starting to like Joe; he was so easy to talk to. I wonder if we could ever be more than friends. Finally lunch came, and I was dreading it. I got there early to make sure I got a table. Found one! I took a seat in the cold, hard plastic chair and started to unpack my lunch. I looked over to the doors of the cafeteria and saw Joe walking in with some of his friends. I had seen them around before, the guy was Eric and the girl was Amy. They started making their way towards the table I was sitting at. I tried not to look obvious staring so I slowly put my head down and continued eating.

"Hey Ally! Can we sit with you?"

"Yeah… um sure." I said pointing to the open chairs. They all took their seats, Amy next to me, Joe across from her and Eric next to Joe.

"This is Eric, and Amy, my girlfriend" he said smiling at me. I started to frown a little bit; I guess I got my answer. I replied,

"Yeah, I think both of you are in my science class"

"Oh yeah! I am! Mr. Klaft is the best!" she said smiling. She seemed sweet.

"So you're the new girl?" Eric asked, Amy hit him in the arm,

"Eric!"

I just laughed, "It's fine, I've heard it plenty of times."

"Don't mind him! He is just obnoxious." Amy said making a face at Eric.

"Since its Friday, let's all do something," Joe suggested.

"Yeah that'd be great!" Amy replied.

"Sure, whatever." Eric added.

I was still looking down at my food,

"Ally?" Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah sure."

The first day of school was done; I could finally cross that off of my moving checklist. We exchanged numbers and made sure to call each other with the plans. I got home and just wanted to relax. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to hang out with them.

**CHAPTER 3: (STILL FLASHBACK)**

My cell phone started to ring,

_Since the day they got married, _

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy. _

_Someone he could take fishing. _

_Throw the football and be his pride and joy._

_He could already see him holding that trophy taking his team to state, _

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket, _

_All those big dreams changed. _

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl. _

I looked at the caller ID to find that Joe was calling.

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone.

"Hey, you coming out tonight?"

"Nah, I think I'm just going to stay in and unpack."

"Oh, well do you want help?"

A night alone with Joe? I think so. I said smiling just thinking about it.

"Yeah sure, that'd be nice. Thanks."

"I'll have my mom drive me over there."

"Okay, sounds good. See you in a few!" I replied.

Just as I was unloading a box of clothes, I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door to find Joe in a t-shirt and jeans; he looked like he was ready to lift boxes.

"What do you need help with?" he asked stepping in the house.

"Just me, upstairs in my room."

"Okay," he nodded. He followed me up the stairs to my room down the hallway.

We got inside and he took a seat on my bed. He started to help me unpack the boxes in my room. It was nice to have his company. We both suddenly reached for the same thing in the boxes and touched hands. We both must have realized it right away because we both pulled away at the same time. We stared into each others eyes, and I started to get butterflies. We both smiled and continued talking. We talked about our families, friends, and mainly about how much I moved so much.

"So, you and Amy huh?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, jealous huh?"

"Me?! No, not at all."

"Oh okay," he said rolling his eyes.

I hit him playfully, and then he grabbed me and threw me on the bed and started to tickle me. I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt,

"Joe! Stop it!"

"Not until you admit you're jealous!"

"I am… not!" I said getting out of his grip. He looked up and laughed. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you Ally" he said with his arms around me.

"Yeah… me too" I said in a some what positive attitude.

I hated it, being 'just friends'. Deep down I knew that I liked him as more, but I don't think he could ever see it that way. We continued unpacking boxes until 8:00. The time went by so fast, I wish it didn't. We both looked at our phones to see the time and Joe's face lit up as if he saw something exciting.

"Wow, it's already 8."

"Yeah, I know. Time flies by when you're having fun" I replied.

"Fun? Who said this was fun?" he said sarcastically.

I just laughed, "You know you had fun!"

"Your right, I did. We should hang out tomorrow"

I nodded; he stepped closer and kissed my cheek. I was in shock, I mean I know he had a girlfriend, and a kiss on the cheek wasn't that much, but why did he have to play games? I looked into his eyes,

"You owe me one tomorrow" he said winking back at me.

I nodded once again, I just didn't get why he had to do that now, especially when I am falling for him!

**CHAPTER 4: (STILL FLASHBACK)**

It was Saturday morning; I woke up around 9ish as usual. I gradually made my way up from the mattress and sat up. I just couldn't shake the feeling that Joe gave me. I mean Amy is a really nice girl, I couldn't just do that to her. Like him like that, ya know?

I think I'm going to hang out with her, instead of Joe. Just to get to know her. I looked down at my phone on the table; there were 2 text messages, one from Joe,

**JOE :)-**

Morning, what are we going to do today?

And the other text was from Amy,

**AMY!- **

Hey Ally! Do you want to do something today?

Wow, I'm guessing that Joe didn't tell Amy he was going to hang with me. Strange. I ignored Joe's text and replied to Amy's. She quickly texted back,

**AMY!-**

Hey, what did you have in mind?

**ME-**

You can come over?

**AMY!-**

Sounds good, I will be over there soon. : )

**ME-**

Okay, see you soon Ams!

I shut my phone and started getting ready. I hopped in the shower, for about 7 minutes. Then I quickly got out and looked at myself in the mirror. Does Joe even like me? Even as friends? I mean I'm bigger than Amy, and not really that pretty. I should just give up on this whole thing. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down the stairs in a shirt and shorts. I opened the door to find Amy in a t-shirt and shorts also, but she looked gorgeous as usual.

"Hey Al!"

She said making her way through the door to me, she hugged me tightly. I hugged back and replied,

"Hey! Thanks for coming over"

"No problem! So what are we going to do?"

"Doesn't matter, just hang out."

"Sounds good!"

We both walked in the kitchen and she said hi to my mom. I really liked hanging out with her; I could tell that we were going to stay. Amy told me so much I should know about the school. Who I should watch out for, what guys were hot, and many other things like that. I asked her about Joe and her, and she said,

"I think it's going to end soon…" in a disappointing voice.

"Aw really? Why? Sorry, not to be nosy."

"Oh that's fine, your not. It's just that we don't really talk that much anymore and I don't really feel a connection with him as much as I use to." She said looking down and playing with the loose fabric on her shorts.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I thought you two were really cute."

"Oh come on! I saw the way you looked at Joe! You were so into him! Go for him! I'll break up with him if you want?"

"No! Don't do that for me!"

"Oh it wouldn't just be for you, it would be for me too!" she said laughing. She continued, "Have you ever heard him sing?"

"No, is he good?"

"Yes! He and his brothers are kind of in a big situation with a record deal. Their band is called the Jonas Brothers."

"Wow, I really want to hear them sing." I said excitedly.

"Yeah, they are going to be leaving soon though, to go out on tour." She said looking at me, almost like she was waiting for a response,

"Oh… really…" I sighed.

"It's fine, if he doesn't ask you out after I dump him, he doesn't know what he is missing out on" she said smiling. I smiled back in a way that said thanks.

We continued talking about everything else; I think this was going to be a long lasting friendship, who needed Joe? At least I thought I wouldn't…

**CHAPTER 5: (STILL FLASHBACK) **

Amy slept over last night, and just got picked up. I suddenly felt the back pocket of my jeans vibrate, I pulled out my phone and looked at it, the text was from Joe,

**JOE : )-**

How come you didn't respond? And I didn't get my kiss on the cheek! : (

My heart jumped, almost like it was on a pogo stick. I responded slower, so I wouldn't seem as desperate.

**ME- **

Sorry, I hung out with Amy.

**JOE : )- **

Oh, well I'm going to break up with her soon.

**ME-**

Oh, okay.

I was kind of confused as to why he brought that up, we were just friends right?

**JOE : )- **

Can I come over? I need to talk to you.

I read that last line, it was probably about him going off on tour. I was nervous cause I didn't know if could face him. I know I've only known him for a couple of days but it felt like years. My fingers were shaking as I was texting back,

**ME-**

Yeah, sure. See ya soon!

**JOES POV: (STILL FLASHBACK)**

I was in the car on my way to Ally's house. How was I going to break the news to her? I was going to be gone until Junior year, hopefully. I mean I know I didn't see her as a pretty face, but personality was amazing. I just wondered if she ever thought of us as more than friends. I guess we were going to find out. My hands were getting really sweaty and my heart was racing. We finally reached our destination, and the car stopped out in front. I kissed my mom goodbye and thanked her. I slowly opened the door to get out, and felt the grass sink my shoes into the ground. I walked up to door as my mom pulled away from the curb. I gradually reached out my hand to knock on the door, when I saw the knob turning; it opened to find Ally standing there. She looked as if she had been crying,

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine" she replied in a quiet tone. She gestured me to come in and I did. She shut the door and turned to face me, "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Yeah sure, I wanted to talk to you in private" She lead me up the stairs, to the familiar room I had been in before. We both walked in at the same time and sat down on the bed. Silence was the only thing heard. I decided to break it,

"I'm leaving."

She looked up with a questionable face. I continued,

"I mean, leaving to go on tour"

She was now looking down at the floor, for some reason I had a feeling that she knew I was in a band and we got signed. I'm guessing Amy told her. She looked up and I saw that her eyes were now full of tears. I looked at her and sort of chuckled; I reached my hand up and wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you." She sighed.

"I'm going to miss you too. You were the best friend I ever had. And I know we only knew each other for a couple of days, but I was glad to know things about you and to be able to let you know about me. I wouldn't trade these last days for anything." I smiled and she returned the favor. She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"I owed you one" she said winking.

I laughed, "Yeah you did!"

Then the silence returned, she coughed and that made it even harder to speak about anything else. She started to talk,

"So, where does this leave us?" she was looking up at me for an answer.

"Well, just friends"

"Okay, just friends…" then she stuck out her hand for a handshake. I looked down at her hand and back up at her face. She gestured towards it for me to shake. So, I grabbed her hand firmly, and shook. Then, I pulled her in close and our bodies were inches apart, I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't want to let her go; I was going to miss her too much. I really wanted to tell her that I have feelings for her, but I just didn't know if she would feel the same way. I finally let go and we both made eye contact, then I slowly made my way out of the bedroom door. That would be the last time I would see Ally for the next 2 years.

**CHAPTER 6: (one part is part of the flashback)**

**ALLYS POV:**

That would be the last time I would see Joe for the next couple years.

**NOW:**

Well, that was 2 years ago, and I will never forget those couple days I met Joe Jonas. He is still out on tour and it is our junior year of High School. I haven't kept in touch with him in years, neither has Eric or Amy. Ever since freshman year, I decided to keep my body in good shape, I am now skinnier, and I am proud of myself. I worked hard to look this hot! I am now dating Eric, yes I know, Joe's old best friend. But I mean it's not like he was going to come back to school when he was out on tour?

**JOES POV:**

It has been 2 years since I was back in Chicago for school. My parents decided to bring me back for my junior and senior year of High School so I can partially graduate. I just wasn't sure how my old friends would react when I came back. Eric, Amy, and even Ally, I even wondered if they looked the same. We reached our new house, and noticed that it was across the street from Ally's. I wasn't even sure if she had still lived there, because like she said, she moved a lot. We pulled up in the drive way, and I looked out the back window at Ally's house, there was no car in the drive way. We all got out, Kevin, Nick, Frankie, then I. My feet reached the ground and I slowly made my way towards the door. I heard a car from far away, coming down the road. I turned my head and saw a car pull into Ally's house. A tall, tan, brown haired girl stepped out, in skinny jeans, a tank top and flip flops. She looked gorgeous, but it looked nothing like Ally. Ally was much bigger.

"Is that Ally?" Nick asked.

"I don't think so, I wonder if she even lives here anymore."

"Yeah, really. I guess you will find out on Monday" he added.

"Yeah, but it's not Ally." I sighed.

I made my way into the house, and got a text from Eric.

**ERIC- **

Dude, I heard your home. There is a killer party tonight. Want to go?

**ALLYS POV: **

I just pulled up into my drive way and got out. I saw some new neighbors across the way, and I knew exactly who they were. The Jonas's and I wondered if they recognized me. I took one last look at the boys and headed inside. I felt a vibration from my jean pocket,

**AMY-**

Hey! There is a party tonight, do you want to go?

I replied,

**ME- **

Yeah, sounds good. Did you hear, the Jonas Brothers are back in town?

**AMY- **

Yup, I bet Joe won't even recognize you. Then he will realize it's you and what he missed out on.

**ME- **

Yeah, but I have Eric, so idk.

**AMY- **

Yeah, that's true. He is a good boyfriend. I will be right over to get ready with you! Love you!

I smiled and responded. I got in the shower and the only thing I was thinking about was what would happen if Joe found out who I was. Would he treat me the same? Or would he just try to get with me? I quickly got out and opened the door in my towel; Amy was plugging in her iPod. She turned around,

"Ow ow! You going like that?" she winked.

"Yeah, what do you think? Too short?" I said showing off my legs. We both continued to laugh.

We both were ready and it was now 7. Eric was picking us up at 7:30. I was wearing a red dress with high heels. I had my hair curled with a red barrette keeping back some of it. Amy was in a blue dress, she had her hair curled down, and blue high heels. We were dressed to kill. We finished putting on our make-up when the doorbell rang. Amy was still upstairs, so I decided to let Eric in.

**CHAPTER 7:**

**JOES POV: **

Eric and I were now standing by the front door of his girlfriend's house. This was the girl I had seen earlier. He reached for the doorbell and lightly pressed it. We waited a few minutes for someone to come to the door when finally it opened. Behind that door was that tall brunette, with gorgeous eyes, and she looked stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off of her; she gave Eric a hug and kissed him. I recognized those eyes, have I seen them before?

**ALLYS' POV: **

I opened the door to find Eric standing there looking handsome as usual and with my old friend Joe. My heart started to jump just like it use to when I saw him. I stared him up and down, he didn't change a bit. I couldn't let him know it was me just yet. Eric stepped inside and Joe followed. I decided to say something,

"Amy will be right down."

"Okay, well Joe, this is my girlfriend A…" I cut him off.

"Amber. Nice to meet you." I said putting my hand out for him to shake.

"Well, Hi Amber. How are you?"

"I'm good, you?" as I was asking him the question, Eric was looking at me weird. I continued, "Will you excuse us for a second?" I pulled Eric off to the side and told him that I needed to fake my name because I hadn't seen him in years. And I didn't want him to know it was me because I have been through so much. He agreed to go along with the plan. I loved him for those kinds of things, but I just wasn't sure if Eric was able to fill the void in my heart any longer. We walked back by the front door and found Joe talking to Amy. They were talking about old memories. I walked up to Amy and told her the plan, she nodded to follow instructions. As we were heading for the door, Joe kept his eyes on me. We made our way to car, and got in. Eric in the drivers' seat, I was in the passenger seat, and Joe and Amy in the back. The whole car ride it was silent until we reached the party. I opened the passenger door, and my feet finally got to the ground. I readjusted my dress and moved my hair around. I reapplied lip gloss and puckered my lips. I went around the back of the car, and grab Amy's arm. She smiled,

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"You will see!" I said with a smirk.

She laughed and we continued on our way to the back of the house.

**JOES POV: **

We just got out of the car and Amy headed off with Amber. I walked towards Eric who had just got out of the drivers side.

"How long have you and Amber been going out?" I asked.

"Since freshman year" he said with a smile. I kind of felt like she could've done better than Eric.

"Wow, that's a long time. How come you didn't tell me?"

He shrugged. I looked over to Amber who was walking towards a group of people, with her dress hugging her every curve. I just couldn't look away, it moved with her as if she didn't even have it on. I heard someone yelling a familiar name,

"Ally! Ally! It's me, Kyle!"

I looked over to the guy yelling the name, I recognized him from freshman year. I looked back over to Amber who was now turned around. She walked towards Kyle and hugged him. Ally? I thought her name was Amber.

**CHAPTER 8: **

I was still looking at the two talking, Amber and Kyle. Well at least I thought that it was Amber, or was it really Ally? I turned to Eric as he was taking a sip of his beer,

"Wait, that's Amber right? Your girlfriend." I said with confusion in my voice.

"Well, yeah it is my girlfriend but her name isn't Amber."

I had a feeling, he found out that I heard Ally's name. I looked at him once more, but harder this time. "What do you mean her name isn't Amber? What is it?" I said with a furious voice.

"Well, you're going to have to find out sooner or later so… her name isn't Amber. That's Ally." He said turning to see my expression. I turned back to look at Ally and Kyle talking, I was so confused. She looked so different, why would she lie about her name?

"You okay Joe?"

I snapped out of it and back into reality. I looked at who was in front of me, it was Ally.

I turned cold, and walked away.

"Joe! Why are you walking away?"

I stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"Well, let's see Amber, or should I say Ally"

Her face changed expressions fast, "Oh"

"Why would you lie about your name?"

"Well, we both know you didn't like me when we were just friends because I was fat! And since you didn't recognize me, I thought I would just disguise myself for a little while." A tear was now falling down her tan cheek.

"You were not fat. You were beautiful."

"Oh really? Well then why didn't you say that then." She now had her arms across her chest.

"I liked you Ally, I really did. But I was afraid that you thought we were just friends and you wouldn't want to get into a relationship."

"Are you kidding me? I liked you ever since I laid eyes on you, Joe. I couldn't ever shake that feeling you gave me, even when you were on tour."

I was silent. I had no idea what to say. She continued,

"Why didn't you call me when you were away? And why won't you ever just let me all the way in?" she had tears descending down her face.

"I'm sorry…" that was the only thing I could get out. I hated seeing her cry.

"Oh, you're sorry! Well, sorry isn't going to cut it!"

**ALLYS' POV: **

I was now headed for the back door, I was walking pretty fast. I heard Joe's footsteps behind me. He grabbed my hand and yanked me around to face him.

"What are you doing?"

**CHAPTER 9: **

"Something I should have done the night before I left…"

Before I knew it, his lips were kindly against mine; I slid my arm around his neck and played with his hair. I kissed him back but this time with more force. I opened my mouth slightly as a sign for him to let his tongue in. He slid his arm around the back of my waist, and then he gently pulled away while I still had my eyes closed.

"Wow…" he said.

I smiled and giggled a little.

"Thanks" I replied.

I just stared into his eyes, and I felt someone behind me grab my hand. It was Amy,

"It's about time!" she whispered. I smiled back, and then I heard someone in the distance.

"Joe! What do you think your doing?"

It was Eric. Joe looked at him in confusion.

"You just kissed my girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry. But I just think she deserves someone better than you."

"You what?"

I walked over to them, and stood there. I was waiting for Joe to punch him or something, but nothing. Then suddenly, Eric swung his fist up to Joe's face and hit his eye. Joe fell to the ground,

"Why would you do that Eric!" I yelled.

I ran towards Joe on the ground to comfort him and looked up at Eric. I noticed his hand coming towards my face; it harshly brushed past my cheek.

"Stay out of this bitch!" he said with anger.

I fell to the ground and I started to cry. How could he do this? Joe ran towards me with all of the energy he had left.

"Baby, you will be okay." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He gradually got up and walked towards Eric, and then in a blink of an eye, Eric was down on the ground also.

Joe walked back over to me,

"Let's get you home" He grasped his arms around my body and gently picked me up from the grass. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest. As he was carrying me to the car, my eyes fell shut.

**CHAPTER 10: **

In the middle of the car ride home, I woke up to the sound of Joes' voice. One of their songs was on the radio. I lifted my head to get a glimpse of Joe; his eyes were focused on the road. I readjusted myself and Joe quickly looked over,

"Hey you" he said in a low voice, he smiled. I smiled back.

"I love this song"

"You do?" he questioned.

"Yeah, the lyrics are so unique"

"Do you know why I wrote that song?" he looked over at me. I quickly sat up,

"No, why?"

"Well, it's about this girl. Her name is Ally."

I looked over at him, into his eyes. I was in shock, did he really write this song about me? I knew I would fall for him all over again, and I was. I put my hand to my face,

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes… I love it!" I leaned over to the driver seat and squeezed him into a hug. I slowly backed away from the hug and looked into his eyes.

"Why me?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

I sat back into the chair, and stared straight ahead and continued,

"Why me? Why did you choose me? Out of all the girls, you had to have had a reason."

"Are you kidding me Ally? You are the most real, beautiful girl I have ever met. If I could go back and change anything, it would probably be, to not go out on tour so I wouldn't have to be away from you." He gently leaned in and kissed my on the cheek. He still had his face in front of mine; I closed my eyes and leaned in. Our lips met, just the way I wanted them too. I slid my hand up his neck to his hair and slid my fingers through it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to tug at my shirt. I tugged at his own shirt as a signal for him to take it off. He slowly slid the shirt up and off my body, and I did the same for him. We unlocked lips and he just stared into my eyes. No words, nothing. As he was leaning in, I turned away and smiled. I looked back into his brown eyes,

"Night Joe" I said as I was opening the car door. I still had my shirt off and was in my bra. And he was still sitting in the front seat, shirtless. I stepped out and waited for him to throw my shirt at me, so I could give him back his. He was still sitting there in astonishment. He smiled back with my shirt in his hands,

"Night Ally" and he slowly drove off. My mouth fell open, like an unbolted door. Was he really going to keep my shirt? Oh well, I still had his, just the thought painted a smirk on my face.

REST OF THE STORY IS THE NEXT PART:  
called 'PUSHING ME AWAY'


	2. Chapter 2

PUSHING ME AWAY

By: Amy

Ally- Main

Joe- Main

Amy- Ally's best friend

Eric- Ally's ex-boyfriend

Julianne- Joe's old girlfriend

Kevin- himself

**CHAPTER 1:**

**JOES' POV:**

I woke up on Monday morning with a smile across my face, just the thought of Ally made it bigger. I lifted the sheets off of my body and gradually got up out of bed. I glanced over to the dresser where my phone was charging, and saw that I had a text message. I read the name and my face lit up,

**ALLY :)- **

Morning Handsome :)

I started to grin at the thought of her saying that. I didn't really feel like texting back, so I finished getting ready. I went to my closet and picked out a shirt, I slid it over my body and kept hearing my phone vibrating against the wood. I just rolled my eyes and smiled because I had a feeling that it was Ally again. I slipped on a pair of pants, grabbed my backpack, my phone and looked down at the screen,

**2 New Text Messages!**

**ALLY :)- **

You there?

**JULIANNE- **

Hey, I need to talk to you.

Before freshman year, I had gone out with Julianne, but we were over. What would she want to talk about? Ah, whatever. I texted back saying, 'Sure'. I ran downstairs, grabbed a bagel, and headed out the door. I got into the car, started the engine and turned up the radio, as I was backing out, the radio kicked in and it was our song. 'When You Look Me in The Eyes' I smiled at the thought of Ally last night.

I arrived at school on time, I saw Julianne by my locker. As I was walking over, she looked over and smiled.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, what went wrong with us?" I looked at her in a disgusted way,

"Are you serious Julianne? You broke up with ME" I pointed at her.

"Oh…" She said dumbfounded, "Well, maybe we can try to get back together and…"

"No, don't even go there."

**ALLYS' POV:**

I walked back into those familiar hallways, and just the smell of it made me smile. It was officially junior year. I kept walking and saw Joe at his locker… with Julianne? She had her hands all over him. He told me freshman year that they dated in middle school, but they were over. He said he never wanted anything to do with her. Was it true? I walked even faster past his locker, I didn't even look back to see if he saw me.

"Ally! Wait up!"

I kept walking until I reached that same locker. I stopped in front of it and concentrated on the combo, he kept yelling my name. I couldn't focus, get the combo and get the locker open, I thought to myself. I don't even want to talk to him. I know I shouldn't be really that jealous because he was just talking to her, but just the fact that they use to go out made me worry.

"Ally!" he was getting closer this time. He continued to call my name, "Ally!" he finally reached me and leaned up against the locker. "You're… a fast… walker" he said out of breath. I just kept looking down that the dial to get the locker open.

"You okay?"

"Stupid Locker!" I yelled and hit the locker with my fist. I turned and looked at him.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not Al. I know you" he said grasping my shoulders, he looked at me and sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I saw you talking to Julianne. And well, what happened last night I thought it would last longer than, oh I don't know, a night!" I now had my arms across my chest. "And…"

"Al, we were just talking. Don't worry, there is nothing going on between us."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I turned around and walked off to class, I couldn't look at him anymore.

**CHAPTER 2: **

**JOES' POV: **

I watched Ally slowly walk away from her locker to class. How could she not believe me? I sighed and started to walk the same way, but I felt someone's hands around my body,

"Hey you. I'm sorry about the whole thing…" I continued to say, I turned around and saw Julianne. "What are you doing here?" I said surprised.

"I just couldn't resist, see you later." She said winking.

I shivered at the thought of us back together. Then, I carried onto my next class, the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about Ally not believing me.

**ALLYS' POV:**

After school, I had basketball practice and everyday I had to cross the gym to get to the locker room. That meant, I had to see Joe. I took in a deep breath and pulled open the gym door. A big gust of air blew my hair back and I continued walking with my head down. I looked over to the sideline, and saw Julianne at cheerleading practice; she winked at one of the boys at practice. I looked over and realized she was doing it to Joe. Once again, I rolled my eyes and continued on my way to the locker room. I could feel tears slowly forming in my eyes.

**JOES' POV: **

Ally just came in for basketball practice, she looked gorgeous as usual. I watched her make her way to the locker room. She looked over at Julianne, and I noticed Julianne was winking at me, I didn't do anything. Then, Ally glanced over here and kept walking. I just wish she would believe me about Julianne. What could I do?

All of the shots I was taking in practice, sucked. I just couldn't get Ally off of my mind. I needed to make her believe me.

**ALLYS' POV: **

"You okay Al?" Amy asked as she took another shot.

I reached up with the ball, it hit the backboard and went in. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just Joe problems." She smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Well, I know how you feel. It can sometimes be hard to trust him because of his ex-girlfriend Julianne, but just remember, he is with you, not her." I smiled; she always knew what to say.

"Your right"

"Duh, I always am!" she laughed and hit me. "Now hit this shot like I know you can!" I was behind the 3 point line, dribbled, dribbled, and lifted my arms and slowly released the ball from my hands. It floated in the air to the rim and fell in. Amy lifted her hand for a high five, "That's my girl!" she wrapped me in a hug.

**CHAPTER 3: **

After practice I was heading to my car, when I noticed Joe standing by it. I breathed in deeply and continued walking, when I reached my car, I walked right past Joe into the drivers' seat. I shut the door and rolled down the window. I looked at him,

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should of and again, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just want you to know that my heart is with you when I tell you this, I love you." A smile crossed my face and I replied,

"I love you too, now come here." I said leaning out of the window, he leaned in and our lips met again like they have before. "Meet me at the courts." I said as I was pulling out of the parking spot. As I was driving to the courts to meet Joe, I was thinking to myself. I know Joe and I hadn't made it official yet, but I hope we would sometime soon, so then Julianne could keep her hands off him. I arrived there sooner than I thought I would, and Joe wasn't there yet. I got out of the car, grabbed the basketball out of the back seat, and noticed a pair of hands around my waist. I turned around and found… Eric.

I looked at him, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you, I know you're mad at me about that whole party thing, but it's over now. We can go back to how things were before."

I laughed, "Are you kidding me?"

"No." he said very seriously.

"Eric, do you even remember what you did?" I had my arms crossed and just waited for him to answer.

"Um… well I just got into it with Joe. That was it."

"That was it? You slapped me! You use to be best friends with Joe, and as of then, I use to be your girlfriend." I slammed the back car door shut, and walked towards the courts,

"Ally! We can work this out" he said walking towards me. I slowly turned around to face him and backed up more as he got closer.

"No we can't. I don't know how you can say that when you were the only one that messed up, not me" I breathed in slowly and continued, "And besides, I'm with Joe"

"You are?" he questioned

"Yeah, she is" I heard a voice I had known well.

I looked over to find Joe in a ripped t-shirt, showing off his muscles, basketball shorts that hugged his thighs and gym shoes. I smiled at him to say thanks. He replied by smiling as well.

"Now if you don't mind, we have a basketball game to play" he said staring back at Eric.

Eric looked confused as always, turned around and went back to his car. Joe made his way over to me, and enclosed me into a hug. We turned towards the courts and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked at the same pace. I was wearing a sweatshirt, and basketball shorts. We reached the edge of where the grass met the blacktop and I pulled my sweatshirt over my head, and was now in a sports bra. Joe looked over and his eyes widened. I couldn't help but laugh. As I bent down to re-tie my shoes, I looked up at Joe,

"You ready to lose?"

He laughed, "Are you kidding me?" I slowly got up and walked really close to him. Our bodies were touching, I looked into his eyes and then down at his lips,

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I quickly turned my head and went to the free throw line. Joe was still standing there looking at me, "I came to play basketball, if you want to stand there and watch me, you should really leave" I smirked.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play. Okay miss hotshot, your ball. I'll go easy on you." He winked. He shoved the ball in my stomach, and went in front of me, I checked the ball to him and he checked it back. I dribbled around him and went up for a jump shot. We both looked at the basket, _swish!_ It went in.

"Make it, take it" I said, smiling at him. He bounced the ball back to me,

"Fine" he said agreeing.

After 3 hours of playing one on one, it was now pouring rain and the score was tied. Who ever got the last point would be the winner, and I would stop at nothing to get that point.

**CHAPTER 4:**

I spun the ball around in my hands and down to the ground, it bounced back up and I grasped it. I shoved the ball at the ground while it bounced up to Joe, then he shoved it back and it was once again, back in my hands. I breathed in deeply and made my move. I took the ball with one hand and dribbled it to the right, left, and then around him to the right again, I dribbled up towards the basket for a lay up and threw the ball up to the backboard with my right hand. It hit the backboard and sunk in.

"YES!" I screamed, almost as loud for anyone around to hear.

I looked over at Joe, and he was still facing the basket, and looked at me. His mouth was propped open, and his eyes were wide. He snapped back and started walking towards me,

"Well, since you won, can I ask you something?" I walked towards him, so we were now in front of each other, I reached for his hands at his side and I locked our fingers together.

"Sure, shoot" I smiled.

"I know before I went out on tour we were friends, and you weren't the prettiest girl. But you were too me. Why did you change yourself?"

I sighed and swallowed; I looked into his brown eyes and answered, "Well…" I unlocked our fingers and turned my head to the side, I couldn't look at him when I explained why. "I was hoping that if you came back or we saw each other in the future, you would see me like this and I could feel worthy to you. I wanted to feel pretty, not only in other boys eyes, but in yours too. And that was way before I knew that you thought I was pretty back then. I wanted to be something that you could show off, or be proud to have in your arms." I was still looking around at the rain dropping on the ground. I felt his fingers linger on my skin and lift my head up to see him.

"Al, why would you say that? You were beautiful anyways. I didn't care about your looks; I was in love with the girl that was inside" We locked eyes, and he smiled. He gently put his hand on my cheek and leaned in. Our lips encountered as the rain hit our faces. I was slightly smiling as we were kissing; I put my hands on his chest, while he had his around my waist. He drew me closer until our bodies were almost one, I unattached our lips and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating, slowly. We pulled apart, and walked towards the edge of the court; I grabbed my sweatshirt that was now soaking, and headed in the direction of the car.

"I'll call you tonight, love you Al" he wrapped me in one last hug, looked at me and headed back to his car. I smiled, and walked over to the car. I steadily got into the car, and started the engine. I started to ring out my hair from the rain, and blasted the heat. As I looked back up in front of the car, I saw Amy running towards the car. I quickly rolled down the window as she came to the side of the car,

"Hey Ams, what's up?"

I looked over at her and saw that her eye was bruised. I put my hands over my mouth and my eyes widened. I continued, "What the hell happened?"

She started to cry, I could see the tears falling down her face. I quickly got out of the car, and captured her into a hug. Her head was leaning against my chest, while the rain kept descending.

**CHAPTER 5: **

As we were driving back to my house, I looked over at Amy, worried. She had her head leaned against the window, staring out it.

"Do you want to talk about it or no?"

She sighed and lifted her head to look at me. We were stopped at a stop light, and I looked over. I asked another question before she answered, "Who would do this to you?"

She breathed heavily and answered, "It was…Cameron."

The light suddenly changed, "are you going to go?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The light, Ally!"

"Oh!" I said as I hit the gas pedal, I was still in shock from the name that came out of her mouth.

"He found you?"

She nodded. Amy told me a long time ago that her old boy friend Cameron was really abusive to her. They moved from their house in Michigan and moved here. That's when she found Joe and they got together. But I guess, he was able to find her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…"

The rest of the car ride was silent. We finally arrived at my house and I told her that she could stay a couple nights if she wanted to. It was Friday night, the night before homecoming. Joe texted me,

**JOE : )-**

Good luck at your game!

**ME- **

You won't be there?

**JOE : )-**

Nope sorry, I can't make it. Family stuff.

I took one last look at the text and threw the phone on the bed. I had to get pumped for my basketball game, even though I didn't know if I could, especially since Joe wasn't going to be there. I blasted my iPod in my room while I got ready. I threw my jersey over my head and pulled up my hair with pre-wrap. I smiled at the reflection looking back. I was ready to win.

**CHAPTER 6: **

**JOES' POV:**

I just told Ally I couldn't do anything because I had something special planned for her. It was hard to lie to her, but it was for a good reason. I smiled at the thought.

**ALLYS' POV:**

We pulled up to the school, and my mom let me out of the car. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the gym. I saw Amy walking,

"Hey Ams. How you doing?"

She turned around; this time she had a bruise on her neck and arms. My arms automatically wrapped around her. "Let's go" I quietly said. We entered the locker room, and some of the girls started to stare at Amy.

"What the hell, do I look like a mirror to you? Stop staring!" I could tell she was getting frustrated. She took a seat on the bench in the middle of the locker banks and buried her head in her hands.

"I'll let coach know you can't play tonight." I started rubbing my hand on her back, letting her know everything will be okay. She looked up, and mouthed the word, "thanks" and I noticed that she had tears on her cheeks. I told the coach, and went back to my locker. I did the combo and it squeaked open, I place my bag in there and waited around for the coach to come. We all were very anxious since it was our first home game. Coach came out, told us the plays and we all ran out on the court. The music was playing as we were taking shots. I looked over in the stands and saw my parents, and no Joe. I glanced at the crowd once again; I guess he really wasn't coming. The ref blew the whistle before we went out on the court. We were in the huddle,

"Okay, I want the first shot from Ally" the coach said pointing at me.

My eyes grew, "Me? Why me, coach?"

"Because I said so! Now let's go!" We all had our hands in the middle and pulled them out, "Warriors!" we yelled.

My stomach started to get butterflies, I just had to focus on the jump ball and who got it, then they had to pass to me for the first shot. Just pretend like your playing with Joe, I thought to myself. I breathed in and out. The whistle was blown and I watched the ball gradually go up in the air. We got the ball! They passed it to me, and I dribbled to the 3 point line and glided the ball in the hoop. I stared at the back board and noticed a sheet of paper, it said:

'I'm glad you took a shot to go to Homecoming with me! From Joe'

Once I read the sign, I looked below the basket and saw Joe standing there with flowers in his hands. The corners of my mouth rose into a smile. I completely forgot that we were playing basketball and I walked towards him.

"Are these for me?" I questioned.

"No, I was actually asking Amy…" he said sarcastically

I couldn't help but laugh, he smiled. I got a little weak in the knees. I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. They were gentle and soft. My eyes were closed and Joe pulled away. "You never answered the question" he said in a serious tone.

"Well, if I said no, do you think I would kiss you?" I had one hand on my hip and the other was holding the bouquet.

"True," he winked. "Now get back in that game! They need you"

I turned around and looked at the score, he was right. As I was walking back on the court, Joe smacked my butt. I turned around and looked at him, "Hey!"

"Nice shot" I bit my lip at what he just said.

"I learned from the best" I winked back at him. We ended up winning the game against Neuqua, our rival school. Could things get any better?

**CHAPTER 7: **

Saturday morning came quicker than ever, it was officially Homecoming. I woke up that morning, bright eyed and ready to get all dolled up. Amy and I were scheduled for our nails at 1, then our hair around 2:30ish. I slipped into my dress that embraced all of my curves. My dress was a teal color, and Amy's was red. I opened the door from Amy's bedroom and we both slowly walked down the hallway to lead us to the stairs. We stood at the top of the stairs and I saw Joe standing there.

**JOES' POV:**

I was nervously playing with the box that the corsage came in, when Kevin tapped me,

"Dude, look" he pointed at the top of the stairs. I brought my head up from where I was looking and saw Ally. She was beautiful, I couldn't even breathe. Her dress rested upon every curve on her body and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. As she walked down the stairs, she looked so poise, how could I get this lucky to find a girl like her?

**KEVINS' POV: **

I hit Joe to pay attention to the girls coming down the stairs, and I noticed how beautiful Amy looked. Even if she had a black eye, and bruises, she was the prettiest girl in the room. Her dress was red, with high heels, and she walked down the stairs so graceful, the only thing my eyes could do was follow.

**ALLYS' POV: **

We were taking pictures at 4:30 at Amy's house. She didn't have a date, so Joe's brother Kevin offered to take her. After all of the camera flashes from our parents, we drove to Olive Garden for dinner.

"Thanks for taking me Kevin"

"My pleasure" Kevin replied, Amy blushed. I could tell she was going to have a better night. We all sat down at the tables, both Kevin and Joe pulled our chairs out for us before they sat down. A waitress made her way over to the table to take our order; she was staring at her pad of paper,

"Good Evening, I'll be your server tonight. Is there something I can start you off with…" she looked up from her paper and continued, "Your Joe and Kevin Jonas!" she said pointing at them.

"Well…" Joe started to lift his spoon and looked in it, "I hope I am" I laughed, and so did the waitress.

"You are the funny one!" she continued, "So what can I get you guys? It will be on the house."

"That's not necessary" I added.

"Sure it is." She smiled at Joe, and Joe looked her up and down and smiled. I rolled my eyes and as Joe was ordering I kicked his leg under the table,

"Ouch!" he yelped. He looked up at me, and I smiled. The waitress took our orders and walked away. As she was walking away I noticed Joe watching her. He looked back at me, and asked,

"Why the hell did you do that for?" I folded my arms at his question.

"Are you serious Joe? You checked her out!"

"No I didn't! What are you talking about?"

"Well, if you don't call that checking a girl out, then what is?" I questioned with a smirk on my face, let's see if he could answer this one.

**CHAPTER 8: **

"Well, stand up" I rolled my eyes and slowly got up from the booth.

"This is what I call checking a girl out," he looked me up and down, then said, "Damn!"

"Ugh!" I pouted all the way to the bathroom. I heard the high heels from Amy following me.

Joe and Kevin were still sitting back at the table, "Smooth…" Kevin said glaring at Joe. He took a sip of his pop.

"What did I do?" Joe questioned.

"It's what you didn't do" he replied.

The car ride to the dance was silent, except from the laughter of Amy and Kevin. I was staring out the window at the cars passing by. My phone vibrated in my purse, I opened it and saw the screen light up, I had a new text message,

**JOE : )-**

I'm sorry : (

I stared at it once again and looked over to the seat next to the window where Joe was sitting. He was also staring out of the window. I smiled; I just couldn't stay mad at him. I quickly texted back, so he wouldn't know if I got it or not.

**ME-**

I Love You.

I looked over at Joe who had just opened his phone, and smiled. He looked over at me, and leaned in. Our lips met, it only lasted a second but it was nice. We finally made it to the dance, as we were walking in, I could hear the music from the ballroom. I smiled at the thought of what it would be like tonight. Joe whispered in my ear,

"I got us a room"

I smiled and noticed Julianne looking over at us. She came walking towards us, and I squeezed Joe's arm tighter than ever. He looked down at me, with a smile that said, don't worry.

"Hey Joe!" she squealed, she looked over at me, "Ally."

Wow, bitch. I smiled at her; I didn't even want to talk to her because she always caused tension between Joe and me.

"Julianne" Joe said. We both brushed past her, to where the dancing was happening. Amy and Kevin were behind us. On my way into the ballroom, I saw Melissa and Lisa, my basketball friends. I stopped,

"Mel! Lisa! How are you guys?" I asked as I was giving them each a hug.

"Good! I see you came with Joe," Melissa said, "You sure are lucky!" she smiled.

"You look gorgeous, both of you!" I replied to both Melissa and Lisa. "Well, I have to go; Joe wants me out on the dance floor. But we can catch up later! Love you guys!"

We hugged, and all went our separate ways in the dance. I found Joe in the middle of the dance floor, standing with Kevin and Amy. I was guessing he was waiting for me. He turned around and looked at me,

"Hey you" he smiled.

I smiled back, "Hey"

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" I grabbed his hand and he led me to the dance floor. I started to grind on him and noticed Julianne watching while she was dancing on another guy. I would look away and every time I looked over at her, there she was, staring. Then suddenly, Kevin and Amy came over in front of us, and blocked my vision of her.

"Thanks!" I yelled so Amy could hear me.

"No problem" she smiled as she grinded on Kevin.

**CHAPTER 9: **

Finally, a slow song came on. Joe grabbed my hand after grabbing a drink and brought me into his arms. I had my arms around his neck, while he had his hands on my lower waist. I was looking down at the ground, and he leaned down to see me,

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled back up at him. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah of course I do," he leaned towards me and our lips attached, I closed my eyes as I slid my hand up on his cheek. We kept kissing, and I could no longer here the music, I felt as if we were the only ones in the room. I wished it never ended,

"Get a room!" Amy yelled over to us. I unattached our lips and looked at her and laughed. She smiled and laughed again. She was dancing with Kevin.

**AMYS' POV: **

I was dancing with Kevin to a slow song. I just saw Ally and Joe kissing; I wish I had that instead of these bruises. I felt fingers against my skin and Kevin lifted my face to his and our lips met. I kissed back passionately; I slid my hands through his curly locks, as he had his hand on my back. I opened my eyes to see if this was really happening, it had been so long since I felt this way. I pulled away slowly; I touched my lips with my fingers,

"Wow," I smiled up at Kevin.

"Ha, thanks. I'm going to take that as a compliment" he smiled back.

"You should" I winked at him.

**JOES; POV:**

We were still dancing, when I leaned in and whispered in Ally's ear,

"Meet me at the room" she smiled. She whispered back,

"Okay, I'm going to go get a drink. See you there"

As I was heading for the exit from the ballroom, Julianne jumped in front of me.

"Hey you, where you going? You haven't danced with me yet" she put her hand on my chest to stop me, I looked down at her,

"Yeah I know, and I'm not going to"

"Aw, how can you resist me?" I could tell she had been drinking because she was wobbling all over the place.

"I'm meeting Ally in a hotel room, and how can I resist you, like this," I said brushing past her and out the door. God, was she annoying. I headed towards the elevator and walked in, I hit floor number 20. My stomach started to get anxious, this would be the night. _Ding! _I heard the elevator say as it reached the floor I needed. I quickly got out and looked for the room; I found it and opened the door. I walked in and sat on the couch, I waited for about 30 minutes. I heard a knock at the door, I quickly ran to it with a smile on my face, I opened it to find…

**CHAPTER 10: **

Julianne; standing there with a drunken smile on her face. My smile vanished.

"What are you doing here? And how did you know what room I was in?" I demanded.

"Well, I ran into Ally and she was with…Eric. And she told me to tell you that she was 'taken care of'" she said with air quotes around it. My eyes grew wide, and my throat started to ache. How could she do this? After everything we have been through. It was like she was pushing me away. First, the thing with me and Julianne she didn't believe, and now she was with Eric? I don't get it. I put my hand to my head, and looked at Julianne. I walked towards the door,

"Where you going?" Julianne issued.

"Home" I went to the door and twisted the handle open and slammed it shut.

**ALLYS' POV: **

I headed towards the elevator when I heard Amy,

"Ally!" I turned around to see her and Kevin holding hands. I smiled, I was glad she was happy now. She continued, "We are going home, do you need a ride?"

"Nope, I'm good. Joe will bring me home" I waved goodbye and they headed out the door. I lightly pressed the elevator button, and waited patiently for the doors to open. Once they did, I got in and pressed the floor number. Butterflies started growing inside my stomach; I was hoping this would be the night for me and Joe. I reached the floor, and headed down the hallway to find room number 20. I knocked on the door, and tapped my foot as I waited. The door finally opened, I saw Julianne standing there in a towel.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong room, I was looking for Joe" I looked her up and down, disgusting.

"Oh, Joe. No you don't, he is in here."

"Are you sure?" I said with a worried look on my face.

"Yeah, he is in the shower"

"The… shower? For what?" I asked again.

"Rinsing off," she said with a smirk on her face.

My head started to hurt, and tears were about to form in my eyes. I held them back, and breathed in deeply. "Oh…well can you tell him, I never want to see him again" I said as I was walking down the hallway. I couldn't stop the tears at this point, they were leaking out of my eyes. I got to the elevator and broke down.

**JULIANNES' POV: **

As I shut the door, where Ally was just at. I laughed. This would be fun, I thought to myself. I went the bathroom and shut off the running shower that was empty.

NEXT PART OF THE SERIES:  
called 'One Call Away'


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE CALL AWAY**

**By: Amy C**

**Ally- Main**

**Joe- Main**

**Amy- Ally's best friend**

**Kevin- himself**

**Eric- Ally's ex-boy friend**

**Julianne- Joe's old girl friend**

**CHAPTER 1:**

I reached the lobby of the hotel and saw Melissa. I walked towards with tears falling down my tan face. She looked over at me,

"Ally, what's wrong?" she embraced me into a hug. I just kept crying at that point, I couldn't say anything. "Okay, let's just get you home"

We reached my house, and I wiped the tears away from my cheeks so my parents wouldn't know that I was crying. Melissa stopped the car, and turned the engine off. As I reached to unbuckle my seat belt, Melissa spoke,

"Ally, if you ever need anything, you know I'll always be here for you. I hope everything turns out okay with you and Joe." She smiled and opened her arms for a hug.

I leaned in and wrapped my arms around her body, "Thanks, and I know." I pulled away from the hug and smiled. I grasped the door handle and pushed the car door open. I slowly walked through the grass, holding up my dress so I wouldn't get it dirty, and with my shoes in the other hand. I arrived at the front door as Melissa was pulling away, and I went to grab the handle and saw that it was turning. It opened, and I saw my mom standing there looking at me,

"Hey sweetie! How was the dance? Was that Joe?" she kept spitting out questions back and forth.

I nodded; words just couldn't come out when I heard his name. She hugged me and said,

"Get a good night sleep, Hun. I love you" At least someone loved me, I thought. I ran up to my bedroom, closed the door and collapsed against the door. As the tears were strolling down, my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out of my purse; the brightness of the screen hurt my eyes in the dark. I looked at the name and more tears fell. Joe was calling, I wiped the tears to make it seem like I wasn't crying.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey," he said into the phone.

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay? I wanted to see how you were."

"You should be apologizing instead," I said sternly.

"Apologizing for what?" he questioned. Psh, I couldn't believe he was playing dumb like this.

"For making this relationship fail," and with that said, I hit the end button. I slowly got up with the help of the dresser next to my door and walked to my bed and crashed against it. This was going to be one long, junior year.

**CHAPTER 2: **

**3 MONTHS LATER: **

It had been 3 months since Homecoming night, and when Joe and I ended our relationship. Since then, I couldn't really think straight anymore, I changed but hopefully not for good. Amy picked me up on Friday morning for school, I didn't know if I could face him. I walked back into the familiar hallways, and saw everyone staring at me. I heard someone whisper, "Yeah, Joe cheated on her." Tears were about to fall from my eyes, but kept them back as I held my head high. Amy looked over and put her arm around me.

**JOES' POV: **

I was standing at my locker when I saw Ally walking through the doors. She looked terrible, as if she had been crying. I never really knew why we ended it, but she said it was my fault. I really wanted to run over and comfort her, but I couldn't. I headed off to my first class as soon as the bell rung. I walked into my first period class that I had known well for these past 3 months.

**ALLYS' POV: **

The bell had just rung and I was late for class, I walked to the room I went to everyday at this time. I remembered that _he_ was in my first period class, and it made me weak just seeing him again. I took my usual seat in back of him and didn't even look up from my paper. The 49 minutes felt like they deliberately went slow for me. Once the bell rung, I got up, and Joe had already left the class. I noticed a note on my desk; I guess I didn't see him place it on there because I was too busy with my work. I picked it up and it read:

_I love you Ally._

I placed it on my desk to write back, I re-folded it and found Joe in the hallway. I handed it to him and made my way to the next class.

**JOES' POV: **

My first class was torture since I couldn't talk to Ally anymore. I left a note on her desk saying that I loved her, because it was true. Here she comes; she had the note in her hand and placed it in my hand. I watched her walk away; I figured she wrote the same thing back, so I smiled. I opened it, it said:

_Liar._

My heart sank, how could she think that?

**CHAPTER 3: **

Finally, the end of the day came and time for practice. I got out of my last class early to wait for Ally by her locker. I reached it and stood there, waiting. I saw her walking down the hallway, and she looked up and saw me. She put her head back down towards the floor, and kept walking. She reached the locker and did the combo, I broke the silence,

"Why the hell would you write that?"

She looked up with a confused look on her face. I held up the note,

"Oh that. Well, I figured you were lying, because that's basically what our relationship was based on, a big, fat, lie."

I looked at her, this time hard. Did she really believe that? "Are you kidding me? It wasn't a lie, Ally. I really do love you, and I wouldn't lie about that." Tears started to flow down her face and I stepped closer, she backed away and replied,

"Do you see these tears? These are because of you!" she screamed. She grabbed her books out of her locker and slammed it shut. She ran down the hallway and got smaller and smaller as I watched her slowly disappear.

**ALLYS' POV: **

I ran as fast as I could until I couldn't run anymore. I reached the locker room and found Amy changing for practice. She looked over to me from her locker; she had a concerned face and walked towards me. She welcomed me into a hug, and we stood there for a good 5 minutes while I cried into her shirt. I was at practice and I couldn't hit any of the shots I took. I couldn't get Joe off of my mind.

After practice I headed towards my car, this time Joe wasn't standing there waiting. I opened the door and got in. I put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking space, I wasn't looking then I heard,

"Whoa, walking here!" I looked back to find Amy standing behind my car. I stopped, and waited for her to come over. She did and said,

"And you passed Driver's Ed?" I couldn't help but laugh; she always knew how to put me in a better mood no matter what. She got in the passenger seat, and she informed me that Joe and his brothers were playing at a local club. I decided to go just to keep Amy company, even though she did have Kevin. We arrived there, and I saw all the girls waiting for them to come on. Amy saw Kevin behind the curtain, and he waved us back there.

"Hey Ams" he said as he pulled her into a hug. They pulled apart and kissed. I missed that. "Hey Ally" he added. I pathetically waved. Nick came out from the dressing room, and saw us.

"Hey girls! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just came to see you guys" I answered.

There was only one more Jonas left to see, besides Frankie. I heard footsteps coming closer, and that voice I missed,

"Yo, who is ready to play some music?" he yelled. Once he reached us, he stopped and looked at me. "Didn't know you would be here" he said looking at me.

"I came for Amy" I snapped back. Our eyes unlocked, and we both looked separate ways.

They headed out on stage, while Amy and I headed back into the crowd. This was going to be a long night.

**CHAPTER 4: **

The music kept on playing while I nodded my head to the beat. I looked over at the boys who were playing 'When You Look Me in The Eyes'. Joe looked at me, and smiled. God, did I miss his smile. He looked good up there. I looked over to Amy, who was yelling,

"I LOVE YOU KEVIN!" Kevin looked over to her and smiled, then winked. She looked back over at me,

"I'm going to go, I don't think I can handle this" She nodded and hugged me goodbye.

I walked towards the door, and grasped the handle in my hand. I pushed open the door into the freezing cold air; I looked back once more and kept walking.

**JOES' POV: **

As we were playing 'When You Look Me in The Eyes', I noticed that Ally was making her way towards the door. I would yell something to her, but I didn't know if that could even fix things. I finished the set and headed backstage. Kevin found Amy and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into a kiss. What had happened with me and Ally? Why couldn't that be us?

**ALLYS' POV: **

"Amy, move over" I kicked someone's leg.

"Oh, my bad," the person said. I recognized the voice and it was definitely not Amy's. I exploded up from the covers and draped them somewhat over me, I couldn't remember if I was naked or not. I reached for the lamp on the desk next to the bed, and twisted it on. That light revealed a face I knew well, it was Eric.

"What the hell? Why are you here? Where am I?" I screamed.

"Whoa, calm down…" he said calmly.

I looked over to the clock and it read 3:45 AM.

"I'm Eric, remember?"

"Yeah I know, how could I forget the asshole that slapped me" his face hardened,

"Don't you dare say anything else like that, or I'll do it again and this time, Joe won't be here to save you." I tensed up at what he said.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," I slowly got up from the bed as Eric was watching my every move; I got in the bathroom and locked the door. I fell to ground and dialed the one person that came to mind, and they were one call away.

**CHAPTER 5: **

I searched my phone book for that name and hit send. Pick up, pick up! I thought to myself, I heard the line crackle from the other end and heard the voice.

"Hello?" he said yawning.

"Joe," I whispered.

"Ally? Why are you calling me?" he questioned, I kind of figured there would be a confused look on his face. Tears came down my face, I had to hurry before Eric found out I was calling him.

"I-I don't k-know where I am, and Eric is here. I-I'm in some hotel r-room." I stuttered.

"Okay, what does the room look like? Or do you remember anything?" more tears started to flow, he heard them, "Okay, well just describe it"

"I don't even remember how I got here Joe, I'm scared. I'm in the bathroom and he is out in the bedroom, I can't go out there with my phone,"

"Well, is there anything in the bathroom that can tell you what hotel you are at?"

I looked over to the soap box, and it had a name on it. I read the name on it,

"Okay, I'll be right there. Stay there" I was about to reply, but I heard the click on the other line. I sat there for about 2 minutes and heard Eric get up from the bed. He came to the door and pounded on it,

"Ally, get out here. I'm not finished with you"

I shivered at the thought. What did he do to me at the beginning of this? Did he even do anything? I couldn't remember, and the pounding at the door made my head feel worse. I slowly got up and opened the door and saw Eric standing their in just boxers. I brushed past him to the bed, and he grabbed my hand.

"Where do you think your going?" he had a smile on his face.

**CHAPTER 6:**

I immediately pulled my hand out of his grip and turned to him.

"Going home," I said looking into his eyes.

"Oh no your not, I said I'm not finished!" he yelled.

"With me, yes you are!"

He stepped closer and put his hand around my neck and began to squeeze. My air supply got short, and my seeing started to get dizzy. I started gasping for air, as his hands tightened. Joe hurry! Was the only thing I could think about, suddenly I heard a _bang _from the doorway. With what I had left of my seeing I looked over to see, that boy I've loved for so long.

"Put her down!" he yelled.

"Do you mind Joe? I'm teaching Ally here a lesson,"

"Either you put her down, or I'll teach you a lesson on going to jail," he snapped back.

Eric unlatched his fingers and I fell to the ground. I started to cough, and I felt weak. I closed my eyes, I felt arms around me. My head shot up,

"It's okay Al, it's me, Joe" he had me in his arms and carried me out of the room. As we passed the bed, I noticed that Eric was on the floor. I smiled and closed my eyes. I woke up to the bumps of the road; I opened my eyes and realized we were in the car. I sat up and looked at Joe; he stopped the car in front of my house and turned the engine off.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "do you want to talk about it?" I nodded because I couldn't really talk, but I would try for him.

**CHAPTER 7: **

"Did he, hurt you, besides what I saw?"

I shook my head. "Not from what I can remember," I opened my mouth again and said with a raspy voice, "I'm sorry"

"Me too," he replied. "What happened in the first place?"

"Well, you cheated on me with Julianne…" he cut me off.

"What are you talking about? I never did that" I looked at him confused.

"Really? Because I went to the hotel room and Julianne was there in a towel, she said you were in the shower," he continued with his side of the story.

"Well, Julianne came to the door and said that you went with Eric somewhere," we both looked at each other and laughed, "Julianne…" we both said in unison.

"I couldn't believe I would listen to her," I said in disbelief, still with a rasp in my voice.

"Yeah me neither," I hit him on the arm.

"You believed her too!" he smiled. We both sat there in silence, so I decide to break into a conversation again, "Do you want to stay the night?" I said nervously playing with my fingers.

"You mean morning?" he laughed. I looked up from my hands to the clock, it read 4:45.

"Ally?" I looked up; "I'd love too" he smiled at me. I smiled back.

I lead him inside as quiet as possible, and up to my room. I turned on the lamp next to my bed, and started to change into some different clothes. I grabbed a v-neck and my plaid boxer shorts. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Joe watching me change. I looked back over to him,

"What?" I said in an innocent voice.

"Oh, nothing." He said smiling. I smiled back and walked towards him. I lifted his shirt off of his body revealing his chiseled body. I ran my fingers along it and around his shoulders. I slowly crawled onto the bed, and got underneath the covers. He crawled over to my side, and kissed my forehead. Then he gradually kissed down my neck, and it felt like it use to. I turned my head and made our lips meet. I kissed him passionately and down his neck, then to his chest. I still had the covers around my body, as I straddled on top of him. I grabbed his hands and laced our fingers together. We continued until we both lost our virginity, so much for a purity ring, huh?

**CHAPTER 8: **

**3 YEARS LATER: **

"Let's bring them out here! Now I need you all to yell, ALLY and AMY!" Nick said into the muffled microphone. I could see Joe looking over to us; both Kevin and Joe waved us out onto the stage. We both shook our heads. Kevin came over and grabbed both of our hands, the lights were so bright, and I couldn't even see the crowd, only Joe. I smiled,

"Isn't she beautiful?" Joe asked the crowd; they began to cheer. He grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. He pulled away slowly and I began to hear, awe's from the crowd. I smiled and bit my lip. Joe began to talk,

"This is a song I wrote a long time ago about Ally," he began to sing, When You Look Me in the Eyes. I looked over at Amy who had her fingers laced in Kevin's and smiled over to me. Nick started to take the rest of the song, I looked at Joe and Kevin and they both got down on one knee.

**JOES' & KEVINS' POV:**

"Will you marry me, Ally/Amy?" they asked into the microphone.

**ALLYS' & AMYS' POV:**

We both grabbed the microphone from our boys hand at the same time and answered, "Yes!" We jumped into their arms, and they thanked us with a kiss.

**ALLYS' POV: **

So I guess you can say, after two worlds collided, and Joe and I began to push each other away. We got back together finally and no matter where I was, Joe would be only one call away.


End file.
